


A Series Of Fanfiction Prompts For Supergirl

by McGrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGrath/pseuds/McGrath
Summary: Feel free to use or abuse any of these fanfiction prompts for Supergirl.





	A Series Of Fanfiction Prompts For Supergirl

1 - First Episode Weirdness: The Unnecessary DEO Assault  
The very first episode of Supergirl has her get shot down, apparently for no reason, by a strike-team of DEO agents armed with kryptonite bullets. That might make sense if they were planning to keep her in captivity, but instead they immediately released her and Alex revealed that she worked for them. Now, the show immediately moves on to the idea that the DEO are the good guys and Supergirl is very quickly happily working with them. Why? Why did any of that happen? The DEO already had Supergirl's sister working for them, and they already knew her secret identity, so why shoot her as a prelude to approaching her as a potential ally? Why would Alex agree to the shooting of her own sister for no reason? Why wouldn't Kara and Kal be a lot more wary about the DEO from then on, certainly refusing to work with them, after they've proven that they can't be trusted? 

Prompts:  
A - Alex simply approaches Kara in private, on behalf of the DEO, calmly explaining Director Henshaw's help in hiding Kara up to this point and asking for her help as Kryptonian-strength back-up. At Kara's request, Alex is given a position that combines being in charge of the liaison for Supergirl, supervising Wynn, and being the Supervisory Agent in charge of the kryptonite strike team, just in case a situation ever does come up which necessitates killing a Kryptonian, or possibly even Kara.

B - The DEO launch their assault on Supergirl, before freeing her later. However, in this version of history, neither Alex nor Supergirl are so quick to forgive or forget. Supergirl continues to help the city, but makes a point of disarming any DEO agents she sees even before she takes on any alien targets, since they are clearly the more violent threat. Alex quits in disgust, being immediately getting a much better job with someone else. The DEO are reduced to little more than bumbling comedy villains.

C - The assault was actually from Cadmus, because of course the DEO would never fire unprovoked, and had successfully captured Supergirl before the DEO freed her. Maybe Alex kicked their collective behind. Maybe Superman noticed his cousin's kidnappers and risked facing off against a dedicated anti-Kryptonian strike-team. Maybe even Lena Luthor, in a very early appearance, rescued Supergirl herself from what she was assuming were the remnants of her brother's legion of henchmen.


End file.
